


Sweet kisses and old music

by nicvi



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicvi/pseuds/nicvi
Summary: A lazy evening with Sam where you stumble upon the one and only playlist he has saved on his laptop.
Relationships: Samuel Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Sweet kisses and old music

_„Music to vibe to?“_

You read aloud and click on the playlist. Sam is still lounging on the couch like a lazy cat, his too long legs dangling over the arm rest. It's a typical evening for the both of you – nothing to do, nowhere to go. Those were your _favorite_ hours. It's just so beautifully normal.

He looks over at you using his laptop. “It’s just random songs I enjoy. You know I don’t really do that whole playlist thing usually.” He throws in waving his hand around in front of his face. You can’t help but laugh at him trying to come up with an excuse as to why he would do something as mundane as making a playlist before turning towards the screen again. “Of course, you _don’t_.” You remark quietly, a smile still on your lips. After shuffling through it a little bit your eyes land upon a familiar song title. “ _It’s my life_ by _Talk Talk_.” You pause. “I thought that song is by _No Doubt_.” You can hear Sam scoff loudly from where he's still lying, now with his arms crossed over his chest.

After clicking on the title, the song starts blasting from the Bluetooth speakers placed around the room. An investment you pushed Sam to make because you just couldn’t stand listening to his shitty laptop speakers anymore.

 _It sounds fine_ , he had said.

 _No, it sounds like a tin can_ , you had thrown back.

Needless to say who won that argument.

Slowly you push yourself away from the table and pull your legs onto the chair, hugging your knees to your chest while listening to the song and bopping along. _So, this is what Sam Drake likes to listen to when he’s trying to ‘vibe’._ Even though you two had been together for quite some time you never grew tired of finding out new things about the tall man you shared a bed with. He had his secrets and you were not done puzzling together the full image - even if it meant listening to music as old as time itself.

“Are you laughing at me?” He suddenly asks sitting up straight. You quickly wipe the grin off your face, shaking your head. “No. Definitely not.” Not believing you he gets up and walks over, forcing you to look up at him standing over you. “You are _definitely_ laughing at me.”

“Am not!” You claim, laughing again. He leans down and places his hands on the arm rests, his face getting dangerously close. This used to work wonders on you when you had just gotten to know each other - this man is not a big fan of beating around the bush when he's got an idea in his head. And even though your heart starts beating faster immediately, you can look past his charade now. “If you’re trying to intimidate me – it’s not working.” You let him know while holding his gaze – for a few seconds you two are just staring at each other before he leans down and places a soft kiss on your forehead. But Sam doesn’t stop there. He kisses your nose next, which makes you giggle a bit, and then both of your cheeks. “You can laugh at me all you want, dear.” He whispers quietly, placing the _most gentle of kisses_ on your lips. “As long as I can see that smile of yours I’m a happy man.”

For a moment you’re stunned by his honesty. It’s not that you two were never romantic with each other but his way of words this time paired with the sweet kisses felt so intimate you can barely process them and feel a smirk creeping up again. “Samuel Drake, that’s not something I would expect hearing from you." You chime in, placing one of your hands on his chest, right above his heart. "Watch out before someone else finds out you actually care about something that's not related to pirates or treasures.”

“Too much?” He asks tilting his head, standing up straight again like he's ready to walk back to the couch. “No! It’s cute!” You exclaim quickly and reach for him. “See, you’re making fun of me _again_.” Sam whines, full on pouting at you as if he’s actually upset. It's a strange sight to behold. With a quick motion you cup his face with your hands, bringing him closer again so he could really, honestly, look at you. “I love you.” You say softly. “And I’m saying this in all seriousness which we don’t use that much around each other maybe. But I mean it.”

The wholesome smile that appears on his lips nearly melts you right there on the spot and you consider letting him off the hook for now - but you’re not done with him. “You might be old and like weird music but that’s something we can work –“

“Yeah, that’s it.” Sam interrupts you. There’s no way of ending your sentence as he suddenly lifts you up and throws you over his shoulder. “You think you’re so funny, you little shit, huh?” He remarks sternly as you jokingly hit his back. “Not again. Sam, put me down. This is embarrassing.”

“ _You’re_ embarrassing. Next time you decide to provoke me try to grow a few heads taller first.”

 _“Shut up!”_ It’s your turn to whine as he begins carrying you to the bedroom while _Telegraph_ by _OMD_ is playing in the background - you accept your defeat, happily, kinda. "You know I can walk just fine. Just letting you know."

"Cherish that, dear. It's something you won't be able to say after we're done." 


End file.
